


Reprieve

by EliraWinter



Series: Charles/Erik Drabbles [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's frustrated by the kids during training, so Charles shows him the place he always used to go to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Please could you write a small fluffy Cherik? During the X-training Charles sees that the children are frustrating Erik, so he takes him outside the mansion at night, where they have a picnic and watch the stars, and Charles talks about how he used to come out here when his parents were too much for him to handle.
> 
> I hope I vaguely got it right.

Some days Erik offers to take the kids out, train them up and really push them the way Charles can never bring himself to.

“You can’t be so soft on them,” Erik tells him, pulling him closer, stroking his hair off his forehead.  “If you want them to be strong, they need a firm hand.”  Erik lays gentle kisses over his jaw and caresses him as if he’s a rare gem, and Charles wonders how Erik is going to make _him_ strong.

 

On the days Erik has the kids, Charles putters around reading books on genetics, making notes and drinking copious amounts of tea, but in the end he always gravitates towards the windows to see what imaginative torture Erik’s dreamed up.  Today he’s got them running laps and doing push-ups – Erik’s standing on the side, feet planted and arms crossed, scowling and barking orders.  Charles winces a little on the kids’ behalf, bringing his fingers to his temple and tentatively tuning into their thoughts.

Sean: _fuckfuckfuckshitfuckmotherfuckerfuckfucki’mgonnadieshit_

Hank: _surely this isn’t entirely necessary, my mutation allows me to run quite quickly, I don’t see why I have to prove this to him, goodness, can I go back to the lab now?  Please?_

Raven: _you’ve gotta be kidding Erik seriously shouldn’t you be somewhere else for God’s sake go fuck Charles it might improve your mood yeah don’t think I don’t know about you two I’ve heard you for crying out loud and Charles walks funny sometimes ‘cause you ream his arse too hard you monster_

Angel: _BURN IN HELL AND DIE YOU FUCKTARD WHY DO I PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT WHY AM I HERE CHRIST ALMIGHTY LAY OFF YOU SICK FUCK_

Alex: _fuck yeah, bring it on, I can take anything you throw at me everyone else is weak as fuck c’mon is this all you’ve got?_

Erik’s thoughts, meanwhile, are coiled and tense and frustrated.  Also, they’re in German.  Charles sighs, picks up his teacup and goes down to the kitchens.

 

When dusk creeps over the horizon, Charles leaves instructions with Raven and Hank about dinner before he takes Erik outside.  There’s a secluded spot on the grounds, in a small grove of trees where they have an unimpeded view of the stars, away from the bicker of the kids and the responsibility of looking after them.  Charles had set up a large blanket bedecked with sandwiches, wine and cakes; he and Erik settle down just as the sky floods an orangey-pink.

Erik leans back on his elbows, sipping his wine and Charles curls into his side like an overgrown, affectionate cat.  It’s quiet for a minute.

“Charles, I think we need to work on Angel’s - ”  Charles silences him with a kiss.

“Don’t think about that, Erik, you’re irritated enough as it is.  Just give me this, tonight.”

Erik sighs and kisses back, cupping Charles’ head gently.

“I used to come here a lot, when I was young,” Charles whispers, nudging his nose under Erik’s jaw.  “When Mum was drunk, when nobody had time for me.  I wanted to show you…we all need a place where we can let go.”

Erik’s arm tightens around Charles’ waist, his thoughts embracing him, and they watch the stars until it’s too cold to stay outside.


End file.
